User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 5.
(this is playing) Necronoid pulled his blade out of Hades, who fell on the ground. The entire place had been destroyed when Hades had unleashed his full powers. But Necronoid... Necronoid: Didn't you stop to consider...that having two death gods sealed inside me...would give me both their godly powers? I am twice as powerful as you are, Hades. Necronoid's body was completely changed. He glowed and radiated the stench of death. His form flickered and warped. Hades: No...you don't have the wisdom of judgement...you cannot rightfully deliver eternal punishment...and so..your power..is limited. Necronoid: (stomps Hades's head and pulls it off) Then why...did I defeat you? (absorbs Hades) (scene changes) (music is at 0:26) 3D: Unusual energy fluctuations coming from a point around here. (points to map of earth's core) Probes haven't spotted anything though. Crimson: Finished DQ's tech...it appears to be coming from a pocket dimension. Pyrus: Let's teleport in and see what's going on. 3D: Bad idea. The energy is much higher than Zeltion Destroyer's. Winx: Can you tell who's using it? 3D: No signs of life in there. Pyrus: NECRONOID. Drago: Well, have you found DQ and Wolf? Tony: He'd have said something if he did. 3D: And that's why now I DO say something...it's a Skytruss. Skytruss: A very familiar one, from the look of it. I'm ready to roll. Orbeum: You fly. CSkytruss: The same here. I'd like to repay these freaks for wounding Crimson. Pyrus: Then we open the portal simple as that. 3D: Got it. (opens portal) The Brawlers stepped in. Pyrus took a certain chair-sized box with him, just in case. (music ends and scene changes) (this starts playing at 0:24) Necronoid's energies shook and warped the dimension. He finally condensed all his power into one form. The form continued to shake and warp, until he sealed it inside his old body. The energies forced his body to evolve again. Necronoid: I AM... (transforms hand into flail and pulls it out on a chain) DEATH GOD NECRONOID! (smashes the wall, opening the dimension, then gathers the dead) YOU STAND BEFORE ME...FOR SELECTION! (scene changes) (music starts over) Pyrus jumped out of the portal, followed by the rest of the Brawlers. Pyrus: THERE HE IS! BAKUGAN BRAWL! Drago jumped out and tackled WSkytruss. WSkytruss: ARGH! (shoves Drago off and transforms to demon mode) BLADED-- CSkytruss: SIGHT LINE NULL! Drago: DIE! (yells really loud, then silently moves) WSkytruss: (misses) WHERE ARE YOU?! Pyrus: Blazer Rumble. Drago: HERE! (hits WSkytruss in the face) Blood and lava poured from WSkytruss. The following Revolution Destroyer blasted him down. 3D: Detecting more sh1t. I'll go after it. Tony: Ziperator. I'll come too. Winx: Oh sure, stick me with the guy who hates my singing. Crimson: Go with any of us, and you'll be stuck with a guy who hates your singing. 3D and Tony left. Crimson: I'm detecting something too. I'll go after it. (teleports away) Pyrus: All right...TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW. WSkytruss: Wolf...sent us...he...(returns to ball form and teleports away) Drago: Let's follow Crimson. Rainbow: You got all the fun. Drago: Trust me, this is stressing me right now. (Brawlers teleport and scene changes) A flood blew up an entire city. RBLJaakor: Instant destroyed city, just add water. RBL and his team had purple glows in their eyes. They trashed everything. (on other side of city) Nintencan: MOSK, COPY THEIR ATTRIBUTES! A few people had managed to form Maxus Bakugan, but Mosk copied their attributes--that being, all the attributes. Mosk: RAAAAAAH! HEXAGONAL PULSAR! BLOOD CURSE DELTA! Mosk blasted away thousands of Bakugan and people, then sucked the energy from the nearest one. Armies of Bakugan, all with purple glows in their eyes, tore up the underground. The city started to crumble. DQ: LET THIS BE AN EXAMPLE! Necronoid smirked in ball form. Necronoid: (in thoughts) As if this was your idea. Storms started to form all around the city, and reinforcements were cut off by lightning. People cowered under RBLSkytruss. Person 1: I know you! You used to protect us! RBLSkytruss: Everything is just so affected by change...(raises foot to stomp) (music is at 1:15) A portal opened. Destroyer jumped out, and launched Aerogan straight at RBLSkytruss. Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARMORY! Aerogan seemed to grow the same weapons he usually did, but the crystal shards interlocked and assembled into mechanical saws. He pulled off RBLSkytruss's wings and kicked him in the stomach. Aerogan: It's ok, I''' still protect you! (shoves saw into RBLSkytruss's mouth) RBLJaakor: RAAH! (starts blasting Destroyer) Destroyer's shield protected him. Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! Destroyer: (picks RBLJaakor by the neck and stabs his stomach) WEAK! DAAH! (fires main cannon) WHO'S NEXT?! (runs in while firing missile, and blows up multiple Zombie Bakugan) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (jumps over a laser, then adds Sonicanon to foot and lands on the Bakugan who fired) Destroyer blasted the Bakugan's head off, then shot another missile at a particularly big one. Big Bakugan: RAAAAH! (pulls missile out of head, but ends up falling) Rainbow: Once again, you got all the-- Drago: SHUT UP. DRAGON FUSION STRIKER. Winx: Gah. ZEXINA SUIT, NUCLEARIX! No upstaging us now! Destroyer: We'll see about that. (blasts in all directions and takes out all the Zombie Bakugan) DQ: Pathetic. Pyrus: Your whole army is down. DQ: If it was dead before...how can it die again? (music is at 3:10) The Bakugan put themselves back together, and grew strange organic fibers and bones over their wounds. Crimson: Are those guys... RBL: YES. Pyrus: What?! HOW COULD HE BETRAY US?! HE DIED FOR OUR CAUSE! Nincan: Quite easily...depending on who resurrects you. DQ: I own their souls now. Necronoid: (in thoughts) I own them...not you, human. Pyrus: We fight anyway. New mission: Get to DQ. Winx: Got it. (throws out Bakugan) (music is at 4:14) Destroyer: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (traps the armies in laser cages) TAKE THEM APART. Drago: Got it...REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (music is at 4:40) An explosion tore apart the cages and knocked Destroyer off his feet. Necronoid: Now we can't have THAT, can we? (transforms hand into blade) Destroyer: Oh, I'm sure we can, demon. (activates both swords and gets up) RAAAAAAAH! (music is at 4:47) Destroyer jumped on Necronoid and stabbed his left head. Drago: We'll fire it on YOU! (blasts middle head) Necronoid: I DON'T THINK SO! (blasts back, throwing Destroyer off) Destroyer just rolled over, stood again, and fired. Necronoid: DEITY DEFENDER! (blocks, traps attack in shield, and hurls it back as a disk) Drago: WATCH OUT FOR THAT ONE! FUSION SHIELD! Drago was right to watch out...but not right enough. Destroyer: MY FAEC! (falls over) Pyrus: GET UP! Necronoid: Underworld Cannon. DIE. (fires) (music ends) Aerogan: DEPTH CHARGE ABSORBER! (makes a disk of water, trapping the attack) With this, I can take your energy! (puts hand in to drain energy) Necronoid: Oh...so unwise. The energy exploded, returning Aerogan to ball form. Destroyer: (manages to stand) Rainbow: My turn. Infinity: (adds a Pyramid Nano) RANGROK BURIAL! (fires) Necronoid: DEITY DEFENDER! Rainbow: HEXAGONAL WARP PRISM! (fires a hexagon in front of Infinity) Tay: BLADE TIP BULLET! (adds a sword in front of the hexagon) Infinity's blast went straight through the hexagon, becoming 60 times stronger. It pushed the sword straight through Necronoid's shield. Pyrus: NOW, DRAGO! REVOLUTION ANNIHALATOR! Drago prepared the blast so fast that he collapsed back in his chair afterward, but Destroyer was able to fire. The blast hit Necronoid straight in the chest, causing him to fly through a building. Necronoid: BINOKEEN! HELP ME! DQ: Hmph. UNDERWORLD SHOT-ENSLAVER OF HELL! Crimson: STILL...DEFENDING! RBLJaakor: FIERCE DEMON, THUNDER BLAST! (blasts WSkytruss into ball form) Iron: DARK VIGOR! (grows multiple spikes and fires them like machine guns) RBL: SUNKEN DEFENDER! RBLSkytruss: (sends a wave of water at Iron's attack, forcing it into a pocket dimension) Pathetic! WHALING SCREECH! (blasts Iron) Iron vibrated and pulsated, slowly melting from the intense sonic attack. Crimson: IRON! (teleports him out of the imploding sound field) Iron: Ohh....(returns to ball form) Rainbow: SKY STRIKER! (flies in and smashes RBL's team's heads into each other, mixing up the innards) SHINING BLAZER! (melts them down) RBL: Fool. Mosk flew in and drained Rainbow's energy, destroying Nuclearix. RBL's team just stood up, but armored with the remains of everything around them. Nincan: We do not die. We only come back. The more fatal attacks you deal us, the more we grow stronger...it is eternal evolution. Just as Nincan spoke, more organic fibers and bones grew around RBL's buffed-up team. Muscles started to grow over the rubble, which reformed into armored bone structure for them. Tay: GHOST BLADE! (stabs both in chest) RBL: KARMA ERUPTOR! RBL's Bakugan ejected the blades into Tay. She fell, but not before a blast from Infinity sent the blades flying back out of her and into RBL'S Bakugan. They stumbled back, but only grew horns on their heads, made from the reformatted blades. Infinity: GET DOWN HERE, MOSK. Mosk: (throws Rainbow on Infinity, forcing both to ball form) No, but she will. (flies away) Destroyer: URGH! (falls down) Pyrus: WE NEED THIS. (pulls out the box) ZELTION DESTROYER, ENGAGE! (this starts playing from 0:47) A massive energy wall stopped Necronoid's next shot. It backfired and sent him flying away. Destroyer: Let's roll. Pyrus: That never stops to amaze me... (music is at 1:23) Zeltion Destroyer opened and interlocked with Destroyer. The full city-sized machine soon stood in front of Necronoid. (music is at 1:56) Destroyer: Necronoid, meet my FEET! (stomps) Necronoid: ARGH! Pyrus: FIRE THE MISSILES! Necronoid: WHAT?! ZD fired all six missiles, blasting Necronoid into the ground. (music is at 2:30) Destroyer pulled Necronoid up, then blasted him away. Necronoid flew back, but slammed into a sword. DQ: UNDERWORLD CANNON! Necronoid: (fires 3 times) Drago: THAT'S PATHETIC! FUSION SHIELD! Destroyer didn't just block, he shield bashed Necronoid. Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! The entire city-sized machine whirled around and kicked Necronoid away. Necronoid: URGH! I SUMMON BATTLE SUIT: XELYSIX! Necronoid fired, but Destroyer ducked and spun his jetpack around. Drago: GENERATION DESTROYER! (uses jetpack as cannon, and blasts Necronoid away) (music pauses at 3:04) Necronoid fell back, but landed on a massive green laser. Tony: Back in black. (music resumes) Magmafury: DIE! (jumps at Necronoid) Necronoid: VITALITY DRAIN! (spins around, stabs Magmafury, drains his energy, and takes him hostage) DQ: Don't shoot, or he dies. Destroyer stood, doing nothing. Pyrus: No... (music is at 3:27) 3D: STAR MERGE NEBULA! (Magmafury disappears) Necronoid: WHAT? Wolfox: Teleported. STAR MERGE CANNON! Necronoid: NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE! (explodes partially into god form) Pyrus: ARGH! (falls over from the sheer energy) Necronoid stabbed Wolfox in the face, and pulled his lower jaw off. A mechanical lower jaw formed out of Wolfox's neck. Wolfox: STAR MERGE LOCK! (traps Necronoid in a laser cage) Drago: NOW! REVOLUTION ANNIHALATOR! (music ends at 3:50) Necronoid: HA! MANIPULATOR QUAKER! (glows and grows arms of energy) (this starts playing at 2:43) Necronoid tore apart the laser cage and used the lasers as staffs. He bashed Wolfox and Magmafury down. Magmafury flew up and fired, but Necronoid blocked with a laser and tore his wings off. Wolfox appeared behing him, but Necronoid stabbed Wolfox with his tail, moved him in front, and blasted him away. After they were in ball form, Necronoid stabbed Destroyer in the shoulder. Drago: ARGH! (gets shocked) Destroyer: CAN'T...MOVE...INTERFERENCE... Necronoid: It appears I hit a vital spot there. DIE. (combines all 3 heads and fires) Pyrus: (concentrates) FIRE! (makes the cannon fire) ZD shot straight at Necronoid's blast. DQ: This looks bad. (starts to teleport away) Necronoid: RAAAAAH! (transforms more into god form and blasts the cannon in half) Destroyer: GAAAH! (music ends) ZD fell down, shaking all the cities around for 500 miles. Necronoid transformed even further. DQ stopped teleporting and stayed. Necronoid: I saw you try to leave me here. DQ: Hmph. Necronoid: But...I have more pressing matters. (turns to Destroyer) NOW, I CLAIM YOUR LIFE FOR MY ARMY! (charges up blast) Tony: PYRUS! THE TELEPORTERS USE BOTH TIME AND SPACE! Crimson: YEAH, AND AGDRAVIUS AND ZELTION ARE COMPATIBLE! Pyrus: ...huh? OH! (presses teleporter) DQ: NO! (teleports away) Pyrus brought Agdravius Destroyer from the time it was in prime condition. He sent Crimson, 3D, and Tony to the base with AD to build a copy of it. Necronoid: THEY'LL NEVER FINISH IN TIME! DIE! (blasts) Drago: TIME...IS WHAT WE HAVE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF! (this starts playing from 1:01) Pyrus teleported the completed AD copy in, blocking Necronoid's attack. Necronoid: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! Pyrus: I have to admit, I took a bit of a gamble. Necronoid: What...is this...insanity?! Pyrus: I teleported it from the time it would be completed...assuming that one day in the future, they would finish its construction. Now... Necronoid: No... Pyrus: ULTIMATE DESTROYERS, UNITE! (music is at 1:32) Agdravius fell apart as a mass of chains and plated. The chains hooked into ZD, and reeled in. The plates shifted and interlocked, until a dual cockpit was formed, and the main cannon was a gatling cannon, made from seven City Destroyer size main cannons. The cannon rotated, while packs of missiles formed and folded away into massive armor plates, ready to be deployed in battle. Multiple rods of metal, covered in laser energy, connected at the ends to form massive energy sword generators. The blades extended from them, charged with trillons of volts. The energies of ZD and AD constantly rose to outdo the other, resulting in an infinitely increasing power level. When all the pieces locked into place, Pyrus and his team were in command. Pyrus: RISE XANTHIUM DESTROYER! (music ends at 2:00) Necronoid cowered in fear. Necronoid: DQ! WHERE ARE YOU!? GIVE ME WHAT I NEED TO WIN! THE WEAPON! NOW! Necronoid had no choice. He unleashed his god powers, darkening the entire hemisphere of the earth. Energy and the remains of destroyed, dead things were drawn to him. He grew until he was the size of Xanthium. His armies resurged in power and started to dissolve the earth with only footsteps. (this starts playing at 0:59) Necronoid: Now...you see. Drago: I see nothing but the true darkness in your soul brought into physical form, Necronoid! Necronoid: Darkness is enough to consume all. Drago: Darkness is the absence of light. And as long as any light, any person who resists you, is alive, you'll only be a shadow of true darkness. Necronoid: I AM true darkness! Drago: You NEVER were! Necronoid: SILENCE! I AM KING OF THE DEAD! Drago: Then let's FIGHT, YOUR ROYAL ASSNESS! Necronoid and Xanthium started to wrestle, each blow punctuated by a laser. Pyrus: EVERYONE! TAKE THESE! (tosses everyone Battle Suits) Xanthium can launch all of you at once. Winx: It's not going to work! Pyrus: Look around you! Their power is working just fine! Are you saying you're weaker than these undead?! Rainbow: NEVER. Winx: What...? Pyrus: THEN RISE AND FIGHT! Tony: I'm with Pyrus. One last stand. Wolfox: All right... 3D: Our final hope. Crimson: Pyrus...(laughs a little)..if we die, I'm never speaking to you again. Pyrus: Heheh. Let's roll, captain obvious. Winx, 3D, Tony, and Crimson: BAKUGAN BRAWL! ZD pounded Necronoid into the ground, and unfolded all his missiles. Necronoid: DIE! UNDERWORLD CANNON! (fires) ZD's missiles were blown up, leaving a cloud of smoke. More lasers sent ZD to the ground. Necronoid: YOU DIE...NOW! A team of Bakugan in Battle Suits hit each of Necronoid's faces. He fell down a bit. Pyrus: REVOLUTION ANNIHALATOR! Destroyer: No, YOU DIE! HYAH! (pulls Necronoid in close and blasts him in the main neck) The explosion made the storm above the battlefield waver. Necronoid forced Xanthium to shoot itself in the cockpit, but Zombie Bakugan were thrown on him. Jaakor: TAKE YOUR LITTER BACK! (hurls a Bakugan into Necronoid's eye) Percival: I hate having to hurt one my friends considered a friend...but...(blasts RBL and Nintencan at Necronoid) The Brawlers had been powered up by both Xanthium's launch and their force of will. Necronoid: RAAH! (turns around and blasts Percival to ball form) (music ends) Destroyer: YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME! (tackles Necronoid to the ground) Necronoid extended spikes from his back and shoved Xanthium into the ground, and blasted him in. Necronoid: DIE! (jumps into the crater he threw Xanthium in) (this starts playing at 4:00) Tony: What's going on down there? 3D: Trust me, they're fine. NOW, ATTACK, WOLFOX! Wolfox tackled more Zombie Bakugan. Piles and armies were shoved into the crater. Explosions shook and illuminated the field. Winx: Something's coming up! A screech and a scream came from the crater. Xanthium had transformed into an aircraft and hurled all the enemies through the sky. The Brawlers cheered. Rainbow: That Drago...just keeps on doing this. Infinity: Every damn time, I know. Heheh. Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Destroyer shoved every last Zombie Bakugan into Necronoid's throats and wounds. Necronoid started to shake. Necronoid: BINOKEEN! I NEED HELP NOW! NOW! There was no answer. Pyrus: You've been abandoned. Drago: YOU PICKED THE WRONG PARTNER! NOW GIVE ME YOUR LIFE! Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Drago exploded into energy form. He took the form of a column, and sent a tether of energy into the cannon. He spun while producing energy constantly, until the energy was enough to fill the entire moon. Xanthium focused it into a laser. Necronoid: The wrong partner...indeed. (makes a shield) (music ends) Drago: ENGAGE! Necronoid's shield was blasted into him. His armies turned into dust, and he vomited blood. His body exploded, and the blast came out the other side. Pyrus: FULL POWER! NOW! Necronoid: No..NO! (punches Tony and steals his teleporter) Winx caught Tony, but Necronoid teleported away. The last part of the blast that hit him destroyed his body almost entirely, reducing him to his original size. Pyrus: He's gone. Tony: Ohh....(loses consciousness) 3D: We need to get him to the base now. Pyrus: But where did Necronoid go? Crimson had Necronoid coordinates, but he had been injured before too. He decided not to tell Pyrus where Necronoid went. Crimson: I don't know. We should get Tony to safety now. Pyrus suspected otherwise, but he went along with it. Pyrus: Let's go. (scene changes) Necronoid was still evolved, and fully healed. But the body parts he had lost were so large that he was reduced to his original size. His godly powers were gone, and all that remained of his army was RBL, Nincan, and their Bakugan. WSkytruss: Wolf sent me out alone...it didn't go so well. Ziperator: I know...I was equally hurt by Tony and 3D. WSkytruss: At least you had Wolf with you. Ziperator: I didn't. Necronoid was angered at that. He stormed into the room. Necronoid: So your partner is as irresponsible as mine? DQ was pathetic, abandoned me twice, and-- Wolf's Bakugan: WE KNOW. DQ: (walks in) We've found the location of the untraceable energy signatures. Necronoid: Hmph. Tell me where they are. DQ: We'll go together, once Wolf's team is ready. Wolf: (walks in) Heh. Need me all the time, do you? I shouldn't have thought you could handle being out on your own. Necronoid: ''Really? Then why don't you see if you can, '''competent one?'' Wolf: ... DQ: (in thoughts) So...they're starting to turn on us. Well, we'll just have to make the most of them. (scene changes) Tony: I'll be fine..I guess. Pyrus: Crimson will stay behind and watch you. He'll know better than anyone how to help. Tony: Stay behind? Where are you going? Crimson: They've found the untraceable energies. Tony: Then where are they-- 3D: Pyrus, aircraft are ready for space travel. Pyrus: Awezum. (walks out) Tony: Whao. Crimson: We'll follow once you're ready. Just stay safe, and ask if you need anything. Pyrus got into his cockpit. Drago: Let's roll. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts